The present disclosure relates to a device for supporting a patient, such as a mattress. In particular, the present disclosure relates to patient supports appropriate for use in hospitals, acute care facilities, and other clinical or patient care environments, including homecare. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to a pneumatic valve assembly for a patient support.
Exemplary patient supports are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,238 to Weismiller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,548 to Weismiller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,208 to Heimbrock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,584 to Perez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,510 to Menkedick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,152 to Washburn et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,167 to Ellis et al., all of which are owned by the assignee of the present disclosure and all of which are incorporated herein by this reference.